When It Was Me
by mjuzz
Summary: Draco has moved or, at least, he tried to. But Alas, bitterness gets the best of him. As Taylor Swift had put it, forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you've never met. Draco Malfoy could not forget Hermione Granger. [A one shot song fic for the tragic couple] Enjoy! :D


**When It Was Me**

_Draco Malfoy version_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter[but I sure wish I did]. I also do not own "When It was Me".

A/N: This is a song fic. The song is "When It was Me" by Paula de Anda. Well, If you haven't heard of this song, just try to search it. :D Oh, the genre is R&B. The lyrics of this song is wonderful. Hope you all enjoy this song fic. BTW, I edited the song for plot purposes. Hehe..[it's better if you know the song, in my own opinion]. Well, then I'll cut to the chase, may I present, When It was Me. Okay, I forgot, The song lyrics are in bold. Draco's thoughts are in italics. I hope everything's understood. Teehee.. :D

* * *

A fine sunny morning greets the Hogwarts grounds another Hogsmeade weekend. Head Boy Draco Malfoy's day has just begun and he was still feeling a little tired.

"Damn, I wanna go back to bed," Draco groaned, "Oh, shit, I have to get up, Head's duty."

Remembering it was Hogsmeade weekend, the tall blond Slytherin showered immediately and put on a fresh pair of jeans and put on a green shirt with the Slytherin crest on the upper left of it. The sun shone on his ivory pale skin. He felt the heat of the great ball of fire on another wonderful Hogsmeade weekend but it wasn't at all wonderful for him because he was only one to babysit all the first-years on their first Hogsmeade trip. [A/N: Umm…I'm not sure if this babysitting stuff is really Heads' duty but let's just assume it is real…teehee…dear readers, can you please confirm this? Thanks a lot! And suggestions also..]

*flashback*

(A day ago)

"Draco, you're going to assist the Slytherin and Gryffindor first-years tomorrow…alone…so be early. I'll trust you'll see to it that they're safe and yourself too, ok?"

He was about to interrupt at the mention of "alone" but no one can interrupt the Great Dumbledore even Voldemort so he kept quite.

"Uhm…Pardon me, Professor, alone? How about Her-i mean, Granger?"

"Apparently, Mr. Malfoy, she has plans laid out already and I gave her tomorrow as a day for herself and besides, she deserves the break for she has already worked herself up. Don't you agree?"

He wanted to ask what Hermione's plan was but it would be like invasion of privacy already and as if Dumbledore would even be want to be intrigued or rather know what she's supposed to do.

"Oh, okay, Professor, I understand. I assure you that everything will be fine with me in charge. Besides, it's only a bunch of first-years. I don't need Granger's help." _Gulp. Can I even handle all of them? I need Hermione._

"Well, okay then, if you say so, I want you to prove me, I made the right decision in picking you as Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you," Dumbledore patted Draco's shoulders. "Okay, you can go now."

Draco stood up," Goodbye, Professor," and headed out for the door.

_Oh no. How will I ever cope with these duties without her? Damn. Maybe, I'll just have to live with it._

*end of flashback*

"Here it goes," Draco sighed heavily while leading a pack of first-years. "Okay, everybody, listen, listen, settle down."

The first-years did not quiet down easily. Some did. Well, at least, somebody had some respect but still he could hear murmurs from some of the kids (as he considers them).

"He is so cool, isn't he?" said one little curly, brown-haired Gryffindor girl to another Gryffindor girl who had blazing long blond hair. Draco heard this and saw the two girls that made him smirk but smiled immediately. _She resembles Mione very much but her smile is nothing as sweet as my Hermione's smile._

After a while, He then realized that they were already quite and cleared his throat. "Ehem, sorry about that. Okay you may now go but all of you make sure you all get back at the exact time and place."

"Okay!" everyone replied in unison.

"Now, what do I do?" Draco sighed.

He did not expect to see what he saw but he refused to believe it was. He caught glimpse of something that he knew he wouldn't want to see.

**He's got green eyes and just as tall**

**Ugly black hair and that's a fact**

**Damn good wizard and that's a fact**

**So the Hell what**

**What's so special about that?**

**He's just Potter**

**Not a pureblood**

**So you think he's a pretty boy**

**And I guess he's just wrong**

**If perfection's what you like.**

_I miss her. I miss her laugh. I miss her smiles. I miss everything about her._

He saw Harry and Hermione go into The Three Broomsticks that made him mad with jealousy. It was just the two of them, no Weasel. It sure damn looks like a date. Draco had been hearing a lot of rumors that they were already together but just wouldn't believe it at all. Ignoring what others said made him feel a little a better but when certain occasions like this when he sees them together, the Great Slytherin Prince falls apart.

_Sure looks like a date. I better go see for myself if the rumors are real._

**I'm not jealous, no I'm not**

**What's he got that I don't have**

**You look at him so amazed**

**I remember way back when **

**you used to look at me that way**

Draco entered the Three broomsticks reluctantly. He tried find the two. As he saw them, he looked for a seat not too close but still far for him to be seen by them. He ordered some butterbeers and sat there just staring at the two.

_I know this is just sick and wrong but still I want to verify these rumors. I'll never know it's true unless I see it for myself. I guess I'm just too masochistic._

Hermione and Harry started kissing each other. _Merlin. The rumors are true. They really are together._

**And now you don't feel the same**

**I remember you would shiver**

**Every time I said your name**

**You said nothing felt as good as**

**When you gaze into my eyes**

**Now you don't care I'm alive **

**How did we let the fire die…**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, guys..let me know what you think, okay? I'm sorry it's not yet really done but I promise I'll update one of these days. Please..Please..Please Review! Thank you everybody!


End file.
